


Potions and Pastel Pink Skirts

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, Supernatural theme present in this story., There are two Franks in this story, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a loud knock on his door.</p><p>Frank pulled away from the kiss. “Don’t open it,” he immediately orders and untangling his fingers off from his boyfriend’s hair.</p><p>“But Frankie,” Gerard protested, still unable to move as Frank’s body is pressed against him.</p><p>Whoever the person was on the other side of the door continues to knock. “Gerard! Open this door, please!” the guy then calls, his tone obviously worried. And Gerard recognizes that voice but there’s no fucking way that he’s on the other side of the door because that same voice belongs to the person who's looking straight at his eyes right now.</p><p>“Frank?” Gerard asks, uncertain.</p><p>“Yes it’s Frank!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions and Pastel Pink Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one-shot here and I hope you all like it! I dedicate this fic to everyone who likes the idea of Iero twins. Also posted on my wattpad account (xofronkie). Enjoy!

Gerard smiled at his own reflection, satisfied with the outfit that he chose for his date with Frank. He then turned around and he can't help but admire the pastel pink skirt that he bought just last night which was on sale, his knee-high white sheer socks that cling beautifully against his pale legs and the oversized black shirt that shows his collarbone. Maybe this time Frank will make a next move and something will finally happen between them...

You see, Frank and Gerard are officially in a relationship, but Frank is one shy and innocent guy who wears this dorky glasses in class because his eyesight is awful. The two met on their West Civ class which they both took last semester and it was like love at first sight. Frank would often steal glances at Gerard and admire his beauty because he’s so adorable overall. And Gerard would do the same thing and will smile at Frank which makes him blush and duck his head lower. So, Gerard figured out that he was the one who need to make the first move if he wants Frank to be his boyfriend because the guy is just so shy.

And as if all the lucky stars align or maybe the gods decided to bless Gerard, their West Civ professor made him and Frank partners in one of their course requirements and the rest in now history.

So Frank and Gerard are boyfriends and they’ve been together for six months. Apparently, nothing had happened between them sexually, which sometimes frustrates Gerard. So maybe Gerard was being ungrateful to the lucky stars or gods that helped him get his Frank, but he can’t help but to ask them again if maybe they can bless his sexual life. Gerard knows that his boyfriend is not raised in a very conservative environment, is not actually religious and didn’t make any sort of pledge to stay a virgin or pure until marriage. So Gerard is baffled, wondering why Frank doesn’t make the next move. Gerard had been sending him signals that he want to go all the way with his adorable boyfriend, but Frank would just blush and shakes his head. So yeah, all they did was just kiss. No blowjobs or handjobs... 

And Gerard had been in a lot of relationships before Frank, and he discovered that he had kinks and he would love to hear Frank call him his _princess_ and call Frank his _daddy_. So maybe Gerard is being unreasonable here and he really knows he needs to respect Frank’s decision if all he really wants is to kiss.

So Gerard planned on seducing his boyfriend today on their date, that’s why he chose to wear this short pastel pink skirt. And oh, he even wore his very cute white lace panties and he felt a sudden pleasant jolt in his stomach when he imagined Frank ripping it to pieces. Suddenly, Gerard became sad because there’s a huge probability that this thought will never really happen.

Because knowing Frank, maybe nothing will ever happen today.

-

Frank is almost an hour late. Gerard swiped his cherry chapstick again on his lips for the nth time that day, wondering where the hell Frank is right now and why the fuck is he late. Frank texted him earlier that he’ll just fetch him on his dormitory room ― like a real gentleman. Gerard protested, saying he can just swing by on Frank’s dorm and wait for him. But of course, Frank declines his offer.

Gerard let out a loud disappointed sigh before he let his body dropped on his couch, his cherry red lips pouting to no one. Frank was never late on their date.

So Gerard decided to call Frank and let him know that he’s very late and so he grabbed his smartphone from his peach-colored bag. He swiped open his phone and checked his contacts in which Frank’s name was the first entry because he saved it under the name of ' _aaaaFrankie'_ which makes his life easier. Next was his mom and then ' _aaaMikey'_...

He’s about to press call when suddenly there’s a loud knock on his door.

 _'Finally,’_ Gerard thought, rolling his eyes. “I’m coming!” Gerard then turned the doorknob. “What took you so long, Frankie―“

Gerard squeaked, his eyes much bigger as he look straight at his boyfriend eyes. He didn’t know what the fuck just happened, but Frank immediately pinned him against the door, both his arms gripping Gerard’s shoulders.

Frank smirked, licking his lower lip. “Hey babe,” he breathes, his voice huskier than normal. “Sorry if I’m late.”

“Frankie...” Gerard says, his voice barely a whisper. They continue to look at each other’s eyes and Gerard can’ be wrong here but his boyfriend’s eyes looks so dark, a look that Gerard knows is foreign and it puzzles him. Frank never looked at him that way before. “Is... is there something wrong?”

“Nothing baby,” Frank replies immediately, moving his right hand away from Gerard’s shoulder. He then looked down, his hand falling on Gerard’s pink skirt. “And oh... you’re very pretty today, wearing this skirt just for me...”

Gerard can't help but to blush at his boyfriend's compliment. “T-thank you, Fr―“

Gerard didn’t even finished what he’s about to say when Frank attacked his lips, kissing him hard and with intense passion. Frank pushed his body closer to Gerard and the older one felt that Frank’s already hard in his jeans and it digs against his stomach. Gerard felt his body melt at Frank’s touch when his right tattoed hand slipped inside his black shirt, the calloused pads of his fingers playing and pinching his nipples. Frank’s other hand fisted Gerard’s black hair and Gerard can’t helped but to let out a soft moan escaped his mouth as Frank’s tongue slide inside his mouth, exploring it.

Gerard is not very sure if this is a dream because there’s no fucking way that this is actually happening now. Frank is this innocent little guy whose face turns adorably red whenever Gerard kisses him. And even sometimes, Frank had to even ask Gerard if he can hold his hand when they’re walking in a public place ― because that’s just how shy and innocent his boyfriend is. But now, Frank kisses and touches him so differently. But Gerard will be lying if he said he didn’t like or enjoy it at all. But he also cannot help but wonder if there’s something wrong with his boyfriend.

Gerard tried pulling away from their heated kiss, but Frank is stronger and he can’t stop kissing Gerard.

Suddenly, and for the second time, there’s a loud knock on his door.

Frank pulled away from the kiss. “Don’t open it,” he immediately orders firmly and untangling his fingers off from his boyfriend’s hair.

“But Frankie,” Gerard protested, still unable to move as Frank’s body is pressed against him.

Whoever the person was on the other side of the door continues to knock. “Gerard! Open this door, please!” the guy then calls, his tone obviously worried. And Gerard recognizes that voice but there’s no fucking way that he’s on the other side of the door because that same voice belongs to the person who's looking straight at his eyes right now.

“Frank?” Gerard asks, uncertain.

“Yes it’s Frank!” Frank, on the other side of the door answer back. “Open this door, please, I'm begging you!”

Gerard then pushes Frank away, not too hard but was just enough so he can turn around and open the door. Gerard quickly turned the doorknob and there he saw Frank, huffing and it seems he run for only god knows the distance.

“Frank?” Gerard says again, as the other Frank slipped inside his door. Gerard quickly rubbed his eyes, not believing what he is seeing right now because there’s no fucking way there are two Franks standing inside his room.

“There’s an explanation behind this, Gerard,” says the second Frank almost immediately. “He’s me.”

Gerard blinked. “What-the-fuck?” Gerard looked at the second Frank and then to the other Frank. And what the fuck again, the two of them are even wearing the same kind of clothes.

So maybe Gerard is indeed dreaming. And the thought of hitting his head against the wall seems so enticing, and maybe if he’ll do it he’ll wake up and realizes that yep, this was all just a weird dream and there is only one Frank.

“You see, I drank this potion earlier―”

“Potion?” Gerard repeated, his tone mocking. “You mean potion like witch and wizards shit? This is not Harry Potter for god’s sake, Frankie!”

“Just let me explain, Gerard,” the second Frank says. “You know Ray, right? The music major who’s living next to my room? You see, he’s a potion master and he gave me this potion to... to give me courage...”

Gerard raises an eyebrow. “Courage for what?” Gerard asks. He still doesn’t believe a single thing that Frank says.

“You know, courage to make the first move and kiss you, hug you, hold your hand without even asking you,” answers the first Frank casually, the one who’s kissing the hell out of him earlier. “Because Frank is so shy and doesn’t have the balls to do that, so he have to resort to asking Ray to mix him a potion to help him do that.”

This time it was Frank who blushes hard, embarrassed now that Gerard knows that he really is a coward.

“No way...” Gerard breathes in disbelief, shaking his head. “I don’t believe you.”

“Seriously?” the first Frank says, crossing his arms against his chest. “There's two of us standing here, Gee baby. Well anyway, the potion that Ray gave him didn’t work. And instead of giving Frank courage, it made his most common frustration manifests in real life, and thus becoming me. So in short, I’m what Frank wants to be when he’s with you, _my princess_.”

Gerard know this is not the right time to feel this, but he can't help but to blush. He doesn’t even have to look in the mirror to confirm if his cheeks are burning red right now because Frank just called him princess for the very first time and Gerard would like to squeal like a teenage girl. Then the first Frank move closer to Gerard before wrapping his arms around his waist, the pads of his thumb digging into his soft skin. “So princess, maybe we can resume what we’re doing earlier?”

“And what the hell are you doing earlier?” the second Frank quickly exclaimed, horrified.

The other Frank smirked. _“This,”_ he says before he pressed his warm lips against Gerard’s neck, both his arms now tightly wrapping around his body. Frank starts nipping Gerard’s warm skin. “You know princess, I always wanted to do this to you,” he whispers, brushing his lips until it rested near Gerard’s ears and then licking his earlobe. Gerard shivered and felt his knees grow weak. And despite that this is a very awkward and weird situation because _what the hell_ there are two Franks in his room, he can’t just push this Frank who’s reducing him into this beautiful mess. And worse or maybe better is the perfect word here, Gerard doesn’t really know, but he’s also getting hard and aroused even more.

“Hey! Stop it!” the second Frank calls, trying to pull the first Frank away from Gerard. “Gerard, I’m really _really_ sorry. I really didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear.” Frank felt so embarrassed and maybe after this crazy circus is fixed, Gerard would definitely break up with him. He then made a mental note to blame Ray with his stupid potion later.

But the first Frank still maintain both his arms wrapped tightly around Gerard, never letting him go. “No way, Frankie. Besides, this is what _our princess_ wanted, right?” He looked up straight in Gerard’s eyes before licking his lower lip. “I know that you wore this skirt to seduce me, right my princess? And...” Frank moves his left hand to Gerard’s bum, rubbing before pinching it softly. Gerard squeaked again, surprised to the second Frank’s action. “Do you want _your_ _daddy_ to punish you for wearing such slutty clothes? And oh, I can't wait to see your panties, princess...”

“Oh my god, please Gerard tell me that is not what you wanted, right?” asks the other Frank, raising an eyebrow. But at the back of his head and he doesn’t really want to admit out loud that what he’s seeing right now is so hot and he badly wanted to be that guy ― that Frank who can say what he wanted to say and do what he wants to do with his Gerard. Well, maybe Frank is too late for that. And he can't help but feel sorry for himself for being so pathetic that he even needs a potion to give him courage.

Gerard on the other hand knows that his Frank asked him a question but he didn’t know what to answer - not that he doesn’t really know what to say but he felt so ridiculously turned on right now that all he wanted is for Frank to fuck him hard right there, though there’s another Frank standing in his room. So okay, Gerard knows that the whole situation is so fucked up, but it is still Frank, his boyfriend, the love of his life – the manifestation of his boyfriend’s sexual frustration. And same thing with Frank, Gerard is so sexually frustrated too for only god knows how long, and now that Frank is right there, finally doing what he is asking for so long, no wonder that Gerard doesn’t want to think anymore.

Gerard dropped to his knees. _“Can I blow you?”_ Gerard suddenly asks, hand rubbing Frank's erection through his jeans.

 _“Shit,”_ says the second Frank and he felt his own cock twitched at that sight and even though he is not the one who’s gonna receive a blowjob from Gerard. He imagined a lot of times that Gerard is on his knees, his pretty pink lips wrapped around his swollen cock, while his hand gripped on his boyfriend’s black hair, fucking his mouth hard.

“Sure baby,” answers the first Frank, cupping Gerard’s cheeks with right hand. “Go baby, show _your daddy_ what your pretty mouth can do.

Gerard nodded excitedly and opens the button of his boyfriend’s jeans like it's a gift. And then he slowly unzips the first Frank’s pants with his teeth. And fuck yeah, Gerard doesn’t remember when was the last time he blow someone, and so if he’s gonna give his boyfriend blowjob, then Gerard gonna do it the way he knows it.

Once Gerard’s unzips Frank’s pants, he pulled them down quickly and his swollen cock sprang free, the tip hitting Gerard’s adorable pixie nose. And fuck, why does his boyfriend's not wearing any boxers under his pants? Gerard obviously didn’t know the reason why and he would like to ask Frank about it. But now that his face is too close to Frank’s cock for the very first time, all he really wants is to immediately wrap his own hot mouth around it and taste him.

And honestly though, Gerard actually finds Frank not wearing any underwear hot.

“Gee,” Gerard heard the second Frank calls. He then looked at him and saw him standing awkwardly, eyes also dark with lust.

“Frankie...” Gerard says, turning his eyes up to look to the first Frank, and then he returned his gaze to the other Frank. _“_ You know... I- _I can take you both_ ,” Gerard whispers darkly, licking his lower lip before biting it. “You can fuck me, Frankie,” he says to the second Frank.

_"What―”_

_"Yes Frankie,”_ Gerard pants, removing his oversized black shirt and throwing it away and exposing his pale smooth skin. Still on his knees, Gerard playfully lifted his pastel pink skirt to show the second Frank his white lace panties and how the tip of his trapped aching hard cock already leaking, creating a wet spot. "Please fuck me, daddy?"

Frank moaned at the sight of his boyfriend. “Shit Gee, are you... are you sure?” Frank asks darkly, moving closer to them. He felt his body hot, and every inch of his skin burning with lust he never felt before.

“Yeah, please daddy?” Gerard replies using his innocent tone just like a good princess he is.

-

They moved to the bed, now Gerard on all fours. Gerard’s almost naked and he's only wearing his pretty knee-high sheer white socks. The first Frank is kneeling in front of Gerard’s face, his swollen cock already inside his princess warm mouth. The second Frank is standing at the edge of the bed, just behind Gerard as he continue to thrust his cock in and out of his princess' pink hole and repeatedly hitting his prostate. He can’t also help but to grip his princess’ bum, admiring how pale and smooth it is. He then gripped it tightly, hoping for it to bruise and marking him.

Gerard felt extremely hot and aroused, and he can feel the drag of Frank’s hot thick cock going in and out his very tight hole. And Frank rimmed him before he finally aligned his cock to his princess hole and fucks him. Gerard will never forget how amazing and wonderful Frank’s hot tongue is as he licked and thrust his tongue inside his princess hole.

And Gerard knows that he is now sweating very hard, his mouth so abused as the other Frank continues to fuck his mouth ― and he loves it. But before Gerard wrapped his eager warm mouth around Frank's cock, he licked the slit first, tasting Frank's salty and strangely sweet hot precome. He sucked the tip hard and letting his tongue swirl at the slit which made Frank let out a long delicious moan, his hand falling on Gerard's hair, fingers fisting his hair. Gerard then swallowed his cock and Frank can feel the lightly scrape of his tiny teeth against his shaft. Gerard was only able to bobbed his head twice, both hit his throat when suddenly Frank made a sound of pleasure and starts fucking Gerard's mouth. 

The two Franks continue to fuck Gerard. Gerard felt his body was on fire and he can’t help but moan out loud because of this one of a kind ecstasy. As the second Frank continues to thrust in and out of his princess' hot pink hole, he also can’t help but watch as his swollen cock appears and then disappears inside, feeling how warm and dirty and wonderful that is.

And without any warning, Frank speeds up his thrust and Gerard can’t help but to scream out loud, but it came out like a choke sob because the other Frank continues to thrust his cock inside and out of his mouth. Gerard shut his eyes closed because everything that he is feeling is just too much that he swear he already see stars as the two Frank fucks him very hard. Then a string of spit escaped his mouth and he felt something warm builds up in his stomach. Gerard knows that he's so close to coming even without touching his own swollen cock.

It didn’t even take that long before Gerard came hard, his body trembles and shakes as his own hot seed dropping on his white bed sheets. The second Frank then felt Gerard’s hot walls start to tighten around his cock, pulsing and he can’t help but to moan really loud. He then speeds up his thrust even more, still hitting Gerard's prostate. Gerard felt so over-stimulated and every inch of his skin burning with lust. And he likes it very much. Frank continues to thrust until he came inside Gerard’s very tight pink hole and Gerard let out a choke sob again as he felt his boyfriend’s warm seed fills him up. Frank then pulled out and slowly, some of his come starts to flow out from his boyfriend’s hole and staining his princess' sheer white socks. And although he’s very tired and he’s still breathing hard, Frank lowered his head to lick Gerard’s abused hole, tasting his own seed that was coming from it. It was so dirty, but it was also hot at the same time. Gerard continues to moan, his body still trembling and he felt that he’s about to pass out – this one of a kind sensation is just too fucking much.

Then the other Frank came all over Gerard’s face, some of his come dripping on his chin. Frank’s cock slipped out of Gerard’s hot and abused mouth, but Frank wiped the tip of his cock to Gerard’s lips first, spreading his own come over it.

And Gerard passed out after.

-

Gerard woke up, his body aching in different places. It was still bright and Gerard guesses that it was still afternoon. He tried to lift his body up but he felt that there’s a strong arm wrapped on his chest. And then Gerard suddenly remembers what the hell just happened.

Frank is sleeping and snoring softly beside him. He then tried to look around but there’s only one Frank and he figures out that maybe the other one was finally gone. Gerard didn’t know what the hell happened after the two Frank fucks him hard because it appears that he passed out. And remembering what just happened between them, Gerard can't help but to smile.

Gerard then felt Frank stirred and it only takes a few moments before he smiled and pulled Gerard closer to him.

“That was crazy, baby,” Frank says, pressing a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, then to his adorable nose, and then to his lips.

“I know, Frankie... I never thought that it was possible to have a threesome with you,” Gerard jokes which made Frank giggles.

“Well, I think if I didn’t take that potion, then I will never realize what I was missing. In a way, I’m thankful that the other me manifested and showed me that. But now baby, there’s gonna be you and me only... And I swear, no more potions.”

“But it was fun,” Gerard commented, looking at Frank innocently and pouting his lips.

“You’re being naughty, my princess,” Frank says softly, giggling.

Gerard flushes hard as the real Frankie called him princess. He then smiled at his boyfriend.

“Frankie?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Frank can't help but to smile from ear to ear. “I love you too, princess. And oh, I really like your skirt." 


End file.
